I Love You
by xBandanaRosesx
Summary: Drew finally admits to Solidad that he is in love with May, but now he has to figure out how to tell her. As Drew attempts to confess to May, who keeps sabotaging his plans? Slight Humour. Contestshipping


_**Hi guys! This is just a random one-shot idea that came to my brain the other day. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**_

* * *

**I Love You**

* * *

Drew and Solidad were sitting in the Violet City Pokemon Center. May had just won her first ribbon and while she was getting drinks, they were having a talk.

"Alright, Solidad. You win. I love her, OK? Happy?" Drew asked.

"Very. I knew you'd admit it eventually. Now all you have to do is confess to her." Solidad answered.

"Yeah, but the question is how?" Drew said.

"What do you mean?" Solidad inquired, confused.

"I mean, how do I tell her?" Drew replied.

"Drew, this is May we're talking about. She'd be happy even if you just came up to her and admitted the truth." Solidad pointed out.

"I know that, but if I go out with May then it will be in all the coordinating magazines for months and one of the things they'll definitely want to know is how I asked her. Although this is May, she's also the girl I have been in love with for 2 years now, so I'm going to live up to my expectations and ask her in the best way possible." Drew informed.

"Well, if that's what you want. But, you've got to promise that the next time you see her that you'll tell her, alright?" Solidad told him.

"Deal." Drew agreed.

"OK, I've got to get going, but I'll be checking up on you, Drew," Solidad sang as she walked away. Drew shook his head as he watched her walk away. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw May coming towards him.

"Man, the queue just to get two cappuccinos was ridiculously long. So, what were you and Solidad talking about?" May queried.

"Oh, nothing important," Drew responded, coolly. Neither of them noticed that they were being spied on from behind a nearby plant.

"So, Drewy wants to confess his feelings, huh? Time for a bit of meddling, I think." The mysterious person decided as he cackled evilly, causing a few people to stare.

* * *

_**1\. Roses**_

Drew knew how much May loved the roses that he gave to her and he had also heard from her little brother Max that she keeps each and every one of them, even if she does think they're for Beautifly, so Drew thought what better way to tell her then with some _special_ roses.

These roses were different to any other rose that she had received. Drew had worked hard with Roserade to try and get the perfect roses for May. They were red in colour, but each one had a letter carved into it in blue. When put together, the roses spelt _'_I love you'.

He planned to give them to her after her second contest in Azalea town. He had secretly been watching her in the stands and had seen her earn her 2nd ribbon. He was holding the roses and leaning against the wall of the contest hall, waiting for her.

'I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees these.' Drew thought to himself, smiling, as he breathed in their amazing aroma. However, things didn't go as planned.

"Oh my gosh, it's Drew!" One fangirl squealed.

"Drew, will you marry me?" Another fangirl questioned.

"Uh oh," Drew muttered as he saw the horde of fangirls coming towards him, but before he had the chance to escape, he was surrounded.

"Look, Drew got me flowers!" One fangirl exclaimed, snatching the flowers from Drew's hand.

'Damn. If she sees those flowers, I'll never get away.' Drew thought to himself as he silently started to creep away.

"HE LOVES ME!" The fangirl shouted.

'Shit!' Drew thought as he sprinted for his life. The fangirls all chased after him, just as May stepped outside the building. She looked to her left to see some guy being chased by a load of fangirls and she could have sworn that she had seen a mess of green hair.

"Drew?" May wondered, but then shook her head of the thought as she headed back to the Pokemon Center.

Meanwhile, a tall, green figure was laughing behind some bushes.

* * *

_**2\. Picnic**_

Drew had just won his third ribbon and had decided to find May in Goldenrod City, since she had told him that she was going to head there next. Drew had asked May to meet him at Goldenrod Park and the two of them were catching up while enjoying the picnic that Drew had prepared. There was also something special that he had slipped in there.

"So Drew, how many ribbons do you have now?" May inquired.

"Three, but obviously you must have known that I was bound to have more than you." Drew informed, arrogantly, as he flicked his hair.

"Yeah, well, after the Goldenrod contest, I'll have the same number of ribbons as you, so there." May returned as she crossed her arms.

"Careful, May. You shouldn't get too overconfident. You should never pass up an opportunity to train, that's a rookie mistake. Of course, you should know that by now." Drew commented as he smirked at her.

"Excuse me, but I would be training right now if someone hadn't asked me to meet them." May retorted in an annoyed tone as she jabbed Drew in the chest.

"Touché." Drew replied as he let out a small chuckle. "Don't worry, May. I'm sure you'll do fine." Drew reassured her.

"You think so?" May asked.

"Yeah, I mean you can't have gotten this far without having picked up some skills that have made you into a good coordinator." Drew stated.

"Thanks, Drew." May thanked him, gratefully, as she smiled brightly at him, making Drew melt on the spot.

"So May, are you ready for some cake?" Drew queried, already knowing the answer.

"Cake? I love cake!" May exclaimed. Drew chuckled as he opened the basket to take out the cake. He smiled at it and then looked over at May, convinced that this would work. He had ordered a red velvet cake from Goldenrod bakers. It was in the shape of a rose with the words 'May, I love you' written on it in white icing. However, as he took it out, May and Drew were ambushed by a bullet seed, destroying the cake.

"Oh no, the cake!" May shouted.

"Ugh, HARLEY!" Drew roared, looking over to see a Cacturne costume wearing man with long, flowing purple locks.

"Oh Drew, hon! Did I ruin your little picnic with your girlfriend? I'm so sorry!" Harley apologised, feigning a regretful look.

"Just get out of here!" Drew yelled.

"Fine. I know where I'm not wanted." Harley responded as he smirked at Drew and ran off. "That's what you get for beating me, Drew." Harley whispered once he was out of earshot.

"What a creep. I'm sorry about your cake, Drew." May said.

"Don't worry about it. Come on, let's go train." Drew decided, with a sigh, as he and May packed up and left to go train.

* * *

_**3\. Ribbon**_

Drew had come up with an idea that he was sure would work. Drew had hand-crafted his own contest ribbon to give to May, but on the ribbon there was a small inscription. It read '1st Place – For the girl who won my heart'. He knows that May just adores getting ribbons which is one of the things that she loves about being a coordinator, so he was sure that she would love this ribbon too.

Drew was on his way to the contest hall and was looking at his ribbon before placing inside his pocket, but little did he know that someone was spying on him. Suddenly, the person sprang out from the bushes and hugged Drew from behind.

"Drew, hon! It's so good to see you!" Harley cried.

"Ugh, get off me you freakin' weirdo!" Drew demanded.

"Why? We're having so much fun," Harley teased.

"No, we are NOT!" Drew hollered as he jabbed Harley in the stomach with his elbow, making him let go. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be. DO NOT follow me!" Drew ordered as he walked away. Harley smirked at Drew's back and walked off in the opposite direction.

Later on, Drew went to find May backstage after she earned her fourth ribbon at the Ecruteak contest.

"Hi May." Drew called. May turned around and saw Drew standing behind her.

"Hi Drew. What did you think of my performance?" May questioned.

"I think that your battling skills have improved and it shows that you have worked hard with your pokemon." Drew answered.

"Thanks, I've only got one more ribbon to go now," May stated, proudly.

"Yeah, but as usual, I beat you to it." Drew told her, as he smirked at her, then took out his ribbon case and opened it up to show her his five ribbons.

"Yeah…well…it's not a race, so I don't care." May retorted, failing to hide the clear annoyance in her tone,

"Sure, May." Drew remarked. May crossed her arms and huffed as she turned away, causing Drew to chuckle.

"Hey May, I've got something for you." Drew informed, trying to peak May's interest. As soon as she heard those words, May turned back around to see what Drew's present was.

"You have?" May asked, eyes sparkling with glee. Drew smiled inwardly at her childish nature.

"Mmhm." Drew confirmed, nodding, as he put his hands in his pockets to take out his gift and give it to her. However, his cool demeanour soon turned to one of worry and panic as he found that his ribbon was no longer there.

"Um, Drew, is everything OK? What's taking so long?" May wondered.

"Uh, nothing! Just give me a second." Drew reassured her. He tried to think back to where he could have lost it and then he suddenly remembered his little run in with Harley.

'That son of a bitch!' Drew thought to himself. He then realised that he had to give May something or else he would look stupid, so he pulled out one of the things that he always carries around with him.

'Please let it be OK.' He thought as he handed it her.

"Oh Drew, this rose is beautiful. Thank you." May thanked him, blushing, as she stroked the rose's soft petals and breathing in its wonderful scent.

'Man that was close. I am so going to kill Harley!' Drew thought to himself as he breathed a sigh of relief before his expression became one of fury.

* * *

_**4\. Sunset**_

Drew's favourite time of day was sunset. It had been ever since he watched that sunset with May back in Kanto before he left for Johto. He felt that showing for his love for May at sunset would be both romantic and sentimental due to that particular moment they both shared a while back.

Drew had already won his five ribbons, so he went to support May at the Mahogany Town contest where she was aiming for her fifth ribbon. After some tough battles, May came out on top and finally earned her fifth and final ribbon, granting her entry to the Johto grand festival.

"That was some nice battling, May." Drew complimented.

"Thanks, Drew. Now we're both gonna be competing at the grand festival. I can't believe it's that time already." May commented.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Obviously, I'm gonna win this time. Don't think for a second that just because you beat me in Kanto means you can beat me in Johto." Drew responded as he smirked at her.

"That's funny, I was just about to say the same thing." May returned as she giggled, causing Drew to let out a small chuckle.

"Come with me, May." Drew said as he held out his hand. May slowly grabbed his hand and walked with him causing them both to blush.

"Where are we going?" May inquired.

"You'll see." Drew simply replied. Drew led May to the top of the hill where the sunset could be seen quite clearly across the horizon.

"Oh wow. It's beautiful, Drew," May breathed, in awe as she sat down on top of the hill next to Drew.

"Look over there, May," Drew murmured as he pointed towards some clouds that were hovering above. The light from the sunset had reflected onto the clouds, colouring them pink and red. Knowing this would happen, Drew had released his Flygon earlier and instructed him to use whirlwind on the clouds when Drew pointed towards them. Flygon complied with its trainers orders and used whirlwind on the clouds, so that they formed the shape of a heart. Drew looked over at May and smiled as he saw her gasp at the shape of the heart.

'She looks so beautiful.' Drew thought as the light from the sunset illuminated May's face.

"May, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while now." Drew started. He was about to point to the clouds where Flygon would use whirlwind once again to spell out 'I love you', but loud voices could be heard in the distance.

"What's that?" May queried. Suddenly, a large group of fanboys started running towards May and Drew, shouting various things.

"I love you, May!"

"Please go out with me, May!"

"May, will you be my girlfriend?"

"AAH!" May screamed as she was picked up by the group of fanboys and carried away. "I'm sorry, Drew. What was it you wanted to tell me?" May wondered.

"Don't worry, it will keep!" Drew shouted to her. He then proceeded to turn around and walk away.

'I guess it will just have to wait until the grand festival.' Drew thought, sighing, as a guy dressed in a Cacturne costume giggled from behind a tree.

* * *

_**5\. Fireworks**_

The Johto grand festival had finished and Drew had managed to come out as the Top Coordinator after a most gruelling battle with May in the finals. He had managed to beat her by just a fraction of a point and both of them had congratulated each other and parted on good terms.

Drew had managed to get away from all the reporters and fangirls at the after party and he had dragged May onto the balcony with him. He was going to tell her tonight and nothing was going to get in his way. His plan was fool proof. Or so he thought.

"Drew, why did you drag me out here?" May questioned.

"Look May, there is something very important that I have been trying to tell you for a long time and damn it you are going to listen to me." Drew commanded in a serious tone.

"OK," May mumbled, timidly. After Drew calmed down, he took in a deep breath and smiled softly at her. Fireworks had started to go off in the sky, which was Drew's cue.

"Look up, May." Drew instructed. May did as she was told and saw that the fireworks had started to spell something out. Drew did not look at the sky, but instead watched May to see her reaction.

"May, I-" May started to read, but she cut off by gasping instead of reading the rest of the message. Drew smirked at her reaction.

"Do you really mean that, Drew?" May asked.

"Of course, May." Drew replied as she smiled at her.

*SLAP*

Drew placed a hand on his red cheek and turned back to face May, wide-eyed.

"If you didn't like me, Drew, you could have just told me instead of making a fool out of me!" May yelled as she ran away crying. Drew watched her retreating figure in confusion before he looked up at the sky.

"Oh, come on!" Drew groaned as his showed an expression of disbelief. "May, wait!" Drew called as he ran after May.

Little did Drew realise that the fireworks guy had been paid off by Harley to display his own message that read 'May, I _loathe_ you'. Harley snickered while sitting at his table as he watched the scene unfold.

"Harley, what did you do?" Solidad demanded in a serious tone.

"Why nothing, darling!" Harley responded as he faked an innocent tone of voice. Solidad narrowed her eyes at him and gave him a doubtful look, before running off after May and Drew.

* * *

_**6\. I Love You**_

May had run off and was now sitting by a lake as she sobbed.

"How could I be so stupid? Of course he wouldn't love someone like me. I mean, he's a big-shot now that he's a Top Coordinator, so he could easily get some girl who's much better and prettier than I am." May said to herself. Drew had finally caught up to May, but decided to hang back before he revealed himself. "Ha, and to think, I was going to tell him how I really felt about him tonight," May murmured, sadly.

"You were?" Drew questioned. May turned at the sound of Drew's voice to see him standing behind her, before she frowned and turned back around.

"What do you want, Drew?" May inquired, coldly.

"Look May, you don't understand…" Drew tried to explain as he started to walk towards her. May stood up and glared at him full force causing Drew to stop dead in his tracks.

"Oh, I think I understand perfectly well, Drew. You think you're so much better than me now that you're a top coordinator, so you decided to humiliate me just to show me who's the superior one. Well, excuse me if I don't feel like sticking around," May spat as she strode past Drew, but he grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her back in front of him.

"Is that what you really think of me?" Drew queried, genuinely hurt by her stern words.

"Let me go, Drew!" May cried, not paying attention to his feelings.

"Not until you let me explain." Drew replied in a serious tone.

"Fine." May huffed as she yanked her wrist out of Drew's grip and crossed her arms, looking away from him.

"Look at me when I talk to you." Drew ordered as he grabbed May's chin forcefully and turned her towards him. He loosened his grip as he started to speak. "Listen May, every time I have met up with you while we have been in Johto, I have been trying to tell you something that I have known and realised for a very long time. However, each time I plucked up the courage to finally admit the truth, something kept going wrong. The roses at the Azalea Town contest, the picnic in Goldenrod City, the ribbon at the Ecruteak City contest, the sunset in Mahogany Town and the fireworks just now." Drew started as May's brow furrowed in confusion. "I know you don't know about all of them, but they were all grand gestures that I came up with to let you know how I really feel. But, seeing as none of them have worked, I'm just going to take Solidad's advice and come outright and say it." Drew continued.

"Solidad? But what does Solidad-" May began, but was cut off by Drew placing a finger on May's lips.

"I love you, May." Drew finished as he breathed a sigh of relief. May slowly uncrossed her arms as she gasped and stared at Drew, wide-eyed.

"Y-you d-do?" May stuttered. Drew nodded in response as May smiled and a small tear escaped her eye.

"Well, I was going to tell you the same thing tonight, but it seems like you beat me to it." May admitted as she let out a small giggle and Drew smiled at her as he wiped away the tear with his thumb.

"I love you too, Drew." May confessed as she leaned towards him and pressed her lips to his while closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck. Drew smiled as he closed his eyes and kissed her back. He raised both of his hands to cup both of her cheeks and deepened the kiss. May felt something licking her lower lip and she parted her lips as she gave Drew's tongue entry. Their tongues engaged in a small battle and May moaned into Drew's mouth causing Drew to groan in response. The kiss became very passionate as May ran her hands through Drew's hair and Drew ran his hands up and down May's back. Drew slipped his hands down and wrapped his arms around May's waist as he lifted her up. May's hands travelled down to Drew's shoulders as she pulled away and smiled brightly at Drew. Drew smiled back up at her as he spun her around and they just stared into each other's eyes, lovingly. Eventually, he twirled May back down and they held each other tightly as they cuddled.

Caught up in the moment, neither May nor Drew realised they were being watched from afar.

"I told him that a simple confession would work. He'll have to start listening to me more often." Solidad said to herself as she walked away smiling proudly.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&amp;R!**_

_**xBandanaRosesx**_


End file.
